They Drown in Sakura
by Scribe Shiloh
Summary: [One-shot response to a fanart challenge[SeishirouSubaru] Subaru is tired of drowning amidst the sakura petals, and decides it is time to truly end it all. But the Sakurazukamori doesn't quite like this idea.


_[AN: This is a response to Rhole's challenge. It was a challenge to write a fic to describe what was going on in two pages of her fanart. The link to her challenge is below:  
  
[Uhm...for some reason this won't let me put that link in here...I'll try linking to the doujin itself then]:  
  
[Erk...apparently the doujin is no longer up... O.O; __ So...ah...I'll just give the link to the challenger's/artist's homepage...]:  
  
http:edenworld.us/  
  
Despite the fanart itself, this is not a happy fluffy fic. It looked to me in the doujin that Subaru was about to commit suicide. Remember; this is just my interpretation of what was going on. I hope you all enjoy, and do give me feedback.] _

_And...uh...no, I am not giving up on Rules of the Game. I love that story to tears, and have the next cha[ter planned. But It's just been a BAD last few months. I'll update MUCH more often during the summer. ;;]_

**They Drown in Sakura** by Feye Morgan

Subaru wondered what it would be like to drown.

He suspected that he already knew. He'd been drowning for years already. Drowning in the sakura. The smell enveloped him, crowding out his other senses, until all he could see was the flurry of pink, all he could smell was the heady sweet scent of blood, all he could hear was the rustling of petals that merged into a cold, silky voice, and all he could feel was a soft caress that burned on the backs of his hands.

Yes, Sumeragi Subaru was drowning.

He'd tried for nine years to become worthy of being the Sakurazukamori's prey. He had trained endlessly in his art, the hours moulding into each other until the days became a blur, given life by the one purpose he was driven for. His Wish.

When people were killed by the Sakurazukamori, did they feel like they were drowning in sakura?

Subaru was drowning.

It was after his first confrontation with Seishirou in Tokyo that Subaru realized that he'd failed. He thought he'd put up an excellent fight. Certainly, he had grown stronger since he and his twin star had last met nine years ago. Of course, Subaru lost to the older man. Clutching his chest where the blood oozed out of the slash caused by Seishirou's blood magic, he'd sagged, kneeling on his knees before the approaching assassin. It was the perfect opportunity for the Sakurazukamori to kill his prey at least.

But no. A bitter contemptuous smile and a promise of another encounter was all the despairing Sumeragi received as the dark onmyouji disappeared in a flurry of sakura. The petals had washed over him, enveloping him in their sweet scent.

Drowning.

Seishirou would never kill him. After nine years, if Subaru was not good enough, he never would be. He would continue to drown, but would never been given the sweet release of death.

All the prey of the Sakurazukamori drowned, but only those worthy had the pain taken out of their hearts in a flow of crimson.

_Well,_ Subaru thought, _I might as well finish it myself._

He stood on a dock at the ocean. He remembered reading somewhere that when a ship sank in the ocean in the midst of a storm, the sailors would fill their lungs with water and sink to the bottom, rather than prolong their suffering.

Subaru had prolonged his own suffering long enough.

The extension off of the dock where he stood was small, almost like one of those planks jutting off of a pirate's ship. Fitting, really. For a long moment, Subaru just stared down at the salty water. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough.

He took a step forward, and paused.

Echoing footsteps came closer from behind him. He could hear them through the whispering voices of the sakura in his ears. Someone was coming.

For some reason, Subaru became angry. Who was this approaching him? What right had they to try to stop him? Green eyes narrowed with anger, he spun around just in time to see a hand reaching out to grab him.

His hands burned. The pentagrams screamed at him from the close proximity of their master.

Seishirou-san?!

Before he could react, the hand grabbed him and pulled him close. Forceful lips pressed against his, prying the startled onmyouji's mouth open.

Subaru's mind was numb. His body trembled from shock, surprise, and...

...Seishirou was kissing him.

Subaru blinked once, and gave up on logic. He relaxed, leaning into the dark onmyouji. He felt Seishirou smirk into the kiss. Then, just as quickly as he'd been captured, he was let go, the lips pulling away. Seishirou's hand left his collar.

Too late did the young man realize that he was off balance. Green eyes widened in his second surprise of the day. A hand stretched out futilely towards the Sakurazukamori, who did nothing to stop Subaru's topple into the ocean below.

With a splash, the water enclosed about him, cold and invading. It stung at his eyes and burned at his lungs.

In a sudden panic, Subaru fought his way to the surface. His head broke through, and he coughed the water from his lungs, treading water to stay afloat.

He looked up.

Seishirou was gazing down at him, his customary smirk painted on his lips. For a moment, they merely stared at each other.

"So, you changed your mind, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked at last.

Subaru merely watched him, eyes still filled with surprise and confusion. A dawning comprehension slowly took their place however. Seishirou had known what he was going to do...and he had stopped him. He'd saved him when Subaru had thought the older man didn't give a damn about him.

"Good," Seishirou said. The smile hardened. "Because your life belongs to me, Subaru-kun. Only I can take it away. Remember that. You are _mine_."

Subaru stared.

After another moment, Seishirou turned and walked out of the onmyouji's sight. The footsteps faded away.

_He saved me._

Subaru frowned, still treading water. Had Seishirou truly not cared whether Subaru lived or died, he would have let him drown. But he hadn't.

He hadn't killed him either, but still...

Maybe he still stood a chance?

He was still drowning, and the Sakura's voices were not any quieter. But as Subaru pulled himself out of the water and back onto the dock, he found that the pain in his heart was not quite as intense as before.

Perhaps he could keep going after all.


End file.
